


Should Be Used To The Chaos

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Explosions, Fives being Fives, Flash Fiction, Gen, Harcase being Hardcase, Rex needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Rex should be used to this by now
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 22





	Should Be Used To The Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 42 with Hardcase, Fives, and Echo
> 
> 42\. “That is one hell of a mess”

It should be an unofficial rule— no _law—_ within the Five-oh-First that neither of their ARC Troopers should be left alone with _Hardcase_ when all three of them were _bored_.

Oh, Echo was fine, he could be left with either of them, but not both and not when the three were alone. Fives and Hardcase should _never_ be left alone and Rex could _feel_ the migraine coming on as he gazed down at the three troopers, covered in soot and char marks. All three were sprawled out on the ground, and they were lucky that they had no reason to be stealthy on the planet they were on at the moment. 

Kix was next to him, arms crossed and Echo groaned as he came around. His eyes blinked open before he squinted up at him. “Cap’in?” he slurred and Rex sighed, crouching down next to him.

“Mind telling me what the hell happened here, Echo?” he asked dryly and the ARC Trooper groaned again as Kix shook Fives and Hardcase back to consciousness.

“Harcase,” was all Echo offered, sitting up slowly and coughing as he rubbed his chest, or at least the chestplate.

“I guessed that,” he drawled as Hardcase shot up, coughing as well. Fives just groaned from Echo’s other side. 

“Hardcase’s fault,” the other ARC Trooper agreed, an arm over his eyes. 

“Just because explosives and heavy fire is my specialty doesn’t mean it was my fault,” Hardcase grumbled and Rex rolled his eyes, holding a hand up to stop the three from arguing.

“Doesn’t matter whose fault it was,” he said, looking past them at the rock and metal that had been strewn about because of the explosion. “Because **that is one hell of a mess.** Good thing you three can clean it up, right?”

The three troopers turned, looking at the carnage before all three of them groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Hardcase or Kix before now
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
